Queridos escritores de Fanfiction
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Todos escribimos sobre ellos, nos encanta imaginarnos las mas locas escenas y plasmarlas en nuestras amadas historias... Pero ¿Se han preguntado que opinan ellos de las miles de locas ideas que utilizamos?
1. Clichés del escritor

**Bieeeeeen… Muchos me han preguntado; ¿Y tú humor, BlackRose? ¿Dónde está esa escritora que hablaba con unicornios en Narnia y era perseguida por Zombies?... Bueno, señoras y señores, alienígenas y marcianos, bestia y humano… Aquí, con ustedes; "Queridos escritores de Fanfiction".**

**¿Acaso va para nosotros?**

**¿De qué se trata? **

**¿Se puede comer?**

**¿Contendrá porno?**

**¡No! No tendrá porno… Pero les aseguro que se reirán como condenados con las locas ideas de cierto panda luego de haber leído TODO nuestros fics. ¿O qué se creían? ¿Qué realmente estaban en China de vaya alguien saber qué año? ¡No!... Ellos son divas, ellos viven entre nosotros, encubiertos, y conocen todos los privilegios de la tecnología, entre ellos, el internet y en este, ¡Fanfiction!**

**Porque los personajes de Kung Fu Panda también tienen su opinión sobre lo que escribimos de ellos.**

**Advertencia: Tal vez muchas cosas de las que lean aquí ni siquiera tengan sentido... Pero no preocupéis, que a fin de cuentas, la intención es solo reír.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clichés del escritor<strong>

Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:

¿Cómo explicarlo?... Creo que hablo no solo por mí, sino en nombre de los cinco furiosos, Shifu, Oogway, mi padre (el Sr. Ping), Tai Lung, Lord Shen ¡Y toda China! Al escribir esta breve, pero significativa carta. Y no, no se hagan los inocentes, que a ninguno le con tanta barbarosidad como a mí, tampoco se hagan los desentendidos que bien conocen de lo que les hablaré, así que dejan de silbar, de mirar sus pies, dejen de buscar excusas para irse. (¡No se vayan!)Tomen un refresco, tal vez algo para comer, y aplasten sus traseros, que cabe destacar; ninguno tan semejante a un corazón como el mío, y quédense, que yo, su amado panda, les hablaré sobre algo llamado; "Clichés del escritor".

***Consultando a Tigresa significado de _cliché*_**

Todos sabemos lo que es un cliché ¿No amigos míos?... Es aquella situación que se ha visto tantas veces que ya es predecible. Como esa situación en que la chica fría y marginada se enamora perdidamente del sujeto bueno e infantil… ***Se escuchan gritos al fondo***

Po: No, no es una indirecta para ti, Tigresa… ¿Ti…Tigresa, que haces?... ¡No, Tigresa, con la chancla… ajcpiaypdsbcjxasdubXAJZanxAJKS

**_*Error de sistema*_**

Jejeje… Lamento eso, chicos, solo… un pequeño accidente casero. Es que la pequeña Lía le están saliendo los dientes. ¿A que no es mona mi pequeña? ¡Es idéntica a su padre!... Lástima que con el carácter de la madre. ***Un florero pasa volando por milímetros de la cabeza del panda***… Ahh *suspiro* que bella es la vida de casado… ¡Continuemos!

Como les decía, un cliché es eso que se ha visto tantas veces, que ya a nadie sorprende que suceda, sin embargo, a todos les gustan y no me vengan conque a ustedes no, con que son "originales", que son "únicos", porque estoy seguro que de seguro ha de haber algún cliché por ahí que te encanta ver en tus historias favoritas. ¿A quién no le gusta aquel del chico protector a con la chica tímida e inocente? El chico malo y mujeriego enamorado de la única que no le da ni cinco para el caramelo, o aquel en el que la chica es más virgen que el aceite extra virgen, pero es toda una fiera en su primera vez... Cof, cof, Tigresa, cof, cof. …

¡Es broma mi amor!... *Susurrando* No lo es *Guiña un ojo*.

En fin. El tema es que a veces, son los clichés más comunes los que nos hacen imaginar, los que nos dan las ideas para ser originales. Pero no, hoy no voy a hablarles de "como ser originales", no creo que haya manera de hablarle de ello, pues cada uno es original a su manera, por eso es original, porque nace de uno, de nuestra creatividad, si no, sería… des… in… noriginal

(?

Hoy, queridos escritores de , quiero hablarles de los chlicés a cerca de ¡aquellos fics sobre las películas más bárbaras de la historia!; Kung Fu Panda, señoras y señores.

Me tomó tiempo, demasiado, pero me leí cada uno de sus fic´s… Jejejeje ¡Los atrapé, picarones! Si, ustedes que están ahí, leyendo esto desde sus computadoras, con las mejillas todas sonrojadas. ¿Quién lo diría? Y tan niños que se los veía… Ya quisiera saber cuántos años tienen, es decir, si son de la edad que yo creo, les aseguro que a su edad yo andaba jugando con figuras de acción y fantaseando que me colaba a la habitación de Ti… es decir, que me volvía el mejor maestro de Kung fu de China… si… eso… Un maestro de Kung Fu.

(?

El tema aquí, además de los limones, lemon pie, lima limón o como se llamen, es que he visto muchas situaciones que parecen ser indispensables a la hora de escribir un fic sobre su héroe más grande, bárbaro y poderbilísimo (o sea, yo)… No se ofendan ¡Que el saco se lo ponga quien le quede! Yo no estoy incluyendo a todos, solo a quienes han hecho esto.

Primero que nada, quiero desmentir algo;

Tigresa NO se me declaró… Es decir, ¿Acaso insinúan que yo, el Guerrero Dragón, no soy perfectamente capaz de declarármele a una chica? ¿Acaso insinúan que cuando le hablo me tiemblan las piernas y que cada vez que veo sus ojos me pongo tan nervioso que quiero vomitar la cena de año nuevo de cuando tenía dos años? ¡Jah!... ¡Jah, jah, jah! Como me río, chicos, muy gracioso (nótese sarcasmo)… Esto debe ser obra de Mono y Mantis. Si, esos canallas ya me han delatado…

Tigresa NO me violó… Ya, ¿Es enserio? ¿Hablamos de una disciplinada maestra de Kung Fu o de una preadolescente en su primer celo?... No es que me queje, pero ni en mil sueños sucedería eso, chicos. Ya sé que la realidad entristece, pero aún no he tenido esa suerte. Así que, repitan luego de mí; Tigresa NO se puso como loca a causa de su celo, ni me robó la pureza.

Ahora sí, ¿En qué iba? ¡Oh, sí!... En fin, encontré miles de clichés entre tantos fics.

Tai Lung vivo… Neeeeeh, DreamWorks me prohíbe mencionar esto, pero no dijeron nada sobre mencionar una casa de playa en las playas caribeñas y las más lindas felinas latinas. Y si, muchachos, SON hermosas… ¡Uhlala!...

¡No, Tigresa, la chancla otra vez n… HaucasjdbcasdhxñAHSCAKD.

¡Continuemos!... Auch, me trasero. .

Mono y Mantis experto en bromas… Nah, no alucinen, eso solo en películas.

¿Y cómo es eso de relaciones prohibidas en cada rincón del palacio?... Vaaaaamos, muchachos, respetemos al sagrado lugar. No porque hayamos corrompido el Durazno Sagrado aquella noche quiere decir que lo hacemos día y noche como conejos… (Amigos conejos que lean esto, por favor no ofenderse, ni enojarse conmigo. A fin de cuentas no es mi culpa que su especie tenga fama)… ¿Y eso de ser expertos a la primera?... No, mis amados niños, la cosa no es así. Quisieras decirle que su amado Guerrero Dragón es la excepción, pero lamento decir que no. ¡Realismo, chicos, realismo!... ¿Y eso de que las felinas son sumisas y tranquilas? ¡Vil mentira!... (Me siento mujer).

Shifu un padre celoso… Lo sé, lo sé. Es una muy conmovedora idea y da lugar a miles de escenarios divertidos que incluso pueden ser puestos en uso para avergonzarnos a mí y a Tigresa. Pero ¡NO! Les aseguro que a lo mucho me pone a hacer el doble de ejercicio, pero no son celos, tampoco tuvo influencia que ese mismo día se haya enterado de que yo embaracé a su mejor discípula. No, claro que no, solo interés por mi condición física. Si, muchachos, aquello de que el matrimonio engorda al hombre es cierto.

Chico; Jamás se case… ¡Auch! No, Tigresa… ¡Ya basta de golpear… -cgadsjxksdjbckjs… Tendré que conseguir un seguro contra golpes.

Tambien podría mencionar eso de que Oogway lo sabe TODOOO… Y cuando digo TODO, es TODO ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)… Es decir. Todo está en catástrofes y tiene que aparecer el fantasma de la tortuga para "Aconsejar". ¡Dejen al hombre descansar en paz! ¿No creen que demasiado tuvo con ver a Shifu malcriar a un cachorro caprichoso como para tener que andar ahora cuidando las acciones de los demás?...

**Shifu: **¡PANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ups. Jejejeje

En fin, hay miles más, pero por el momento, quiero centrarme en un solo tema; Song. Si, Song. Esa agradable bailarina… Cof, cof, caño, cof, cof descuentos cof, cof despedidas de soltero cof, cof ¡Mi garganta! Cof, cof… que conocí un soleado día en el valle. Si, si, si, ahora silben y miren sus pies. ¡Deberías darle vergüenza, chicos y chicas! ¿Cómo pueden atentar contra la integridad moral de tan recta jovencita? Me decepcionan, Panda Amigos.

Primero que nada, pregunto; ¿Qué tienen con ella? Es una gran amiga y buena persona. Si, cometió sus errores, pero por si ni se han dado cuenta ¡Ha sido perdonada! No fue su culpa, fue obligada... Dejen de echarle la bronca tachándola de mujer de vida libertina, más conocidas como p*tas, porque les aseguro que es una señorita de moral intachable. Si, cometió sus errores, pero se arrepintió y eso basta para mí. Si, tal vez tuvimos algo, tal vez me besó e hizo esas cosas que no se men… ¿Eh? ¿Qué eso no salió en el capítulo?... Ups… Emmm, olviden eso, yo no dije nada. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, cierto!... Tal vez no se comportó demasiado bien, pero a fin de cuentas, actuó de la manera correcta al final.

_Song y Tigresa, peleadas a muerte por el amor de un panda. _

_Song, dispuesta a todo por su panda. _

_Song planea bajarle el novio a Tigresa. _

_Song le bajó los pantalones a Mono. _

_Song se volteó a Mantis para conseguir secretos sobre Po. _

_Song esto… Song aquello… ¡Song baila en un burdel concurrido por el Guerrero Dragón, Po, cuando su esposa lo deja fuera de la habitación!_

¡Ya basta!... Tigresa, si lees esto; ¡Solo fui ahí una vez! Y cabe aclarar que fue para sacar a Mono, Grulla y Mantis de…

**Mantis:** ¡Mi novia, imbécil!

**Grulla:** *Traga grueso* ¡Panda! Mi madre lee esto… *Víbora lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, enardecidos en ira*… ¡Es mentira, mi amor, no es ciertooo!...

¡ZAAAAAS! ***Latigazo***

**Mono:** Pfff Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja… ¡Perdedores dominados!... Jajajajajajaja… ¡Panda! ¿Recuerdas a aquella bella antílope?... La de medias de liga, la que te bailó en la me…

**Tigresa:** *Con 14526879 venas hinchadas*… ¡¿Qué antílope?!

**Po: ***Debajo de la mesa*…. Una fulana, mi amor, que conocí antes de haber caído en el carmesí encanto de tus ojos… ***Una flecha pasa volando por milímetros de la cabeza del panda***… Bieeeeeeen Para finalizar esta primera entrega de "Queridos escritores de ", aclararé una última vez que Song sería incapaz de hacer algunas de esas bajezas nombradas con anterioridad.

De hecho, Song fue la madrina de bodas cuando me casé con Tigresa y ellas son grandes amigas. Hablaron, arreglaron sus diferencias y les aseguro que los intentos de asesinato entre ellas han bajado un 90%. Y si se preguntan por ese 10%... Solo puedo decirles que un mal entendido por unas vendas para el pecho lo tiene cualquiera.

Ella no es ninguna tercera en discordia. Las flores que me mandó la semana pasada y aquella colección de figuras de acción son solo regalos de mejores amigos… (P.D. Si lees esto Song, ¡Te quiero mucho, mejor amiga!)… Solo somos dos viejos amigos, que se juntan de vez en cuando a hablar de la vida. Es más, ella pronto se casará con un buen leopardo de las nieves, que la hace muy feliz. ¡Hasta están planeando tener hijos en breve!.. (¡Seré tío!)…

Eso es todo por hoy, queridos amigos, y espero que a la próxima piensen mejor antes de ensuciar el nombre de una señorita con tales bajezas.

***Varias horas más tarde***

La cocina está en silencio, libre de voces. Tan solo se escucha el sonido de los platillos. Si, están cenando. Po juega a ser Shifu con unos fideos a modo de bigotes, mientras que Mono, Mantis y Grulla le alientan con risas, sin avisarle que el panda rojo a imitar se encuentra observando todo desde la puerta. Víbora intenta avisar en un par de veces, pero prefiere dejar que los chicos se den cuenta por si solos de su error. Es decir, para aprender, deben de caer… Y bien que caerán en el castigo impuesto por el maestro Shifu, claro, cuando este deje de cuestionarse si él realmente tiene el ceño tan fruncido como pretende "imitar" Po. No, él no arruga el entrecejo. ¿O sí?

Pero mientras cada quien se encuentra inmerso en sus propios asuntos, la tigresa de bengala del grupo se encuentra sentada en un extremo apartado de la mesa, con la pequeña Lía (hija suya y del Guerrero Dragón) sentada en su regazo, leyendo una carta que acaba de entregar Zeng. En la carta, claramente especifica que es para Po, pero la felina, al ver a su marido demasiado ocupado en asuntos de vida o muerte (escapar del castigo de Shifu), decide que no hará ningún daño que, por esta vez, ella lea la carta.

**Tigresa: ***Con carta en mano* Oye, Po…

**Po:**… Pero maestro Shifu, yo… Mañana debo llevar a Lía con mi padre y…

**Tigresa: **¬¬… Po.

**Po:**… Y si no la llevo, mi padre se deprimirá y dirá que le niego los bellos momentos con su nieta…

**Tigresa:** ¡Panda!

**Po: **^_^ ¿Si, mi amor?

**Tigresa: ** *Levanta la carta en el aire* ¿Quién es Rebeca, cielo?

Y es entonces, cuando incluso la pequeña Lía de dos años guarda silencio. Todos miran a Tigresa con cierta confusión y segundos después, dirigen sus curiosas miradas a Po… Que curiosamente acaba de salir corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde.

***Desde una cueva, en las profundidades del bosque de Bambú***

Muy bien, Panda Amigos, yo otra vez, su querido panda. Solo escribo para decirles que tal vez están sean mis últimas palabras… Si ven a Tigresa, díganle que mi tío de Muy Muy Lejano enfermó y es mi responsabilidad velar sus últimos momentos de vida.

Y en caso de que no me encuentre, les adelanto el tema de mi próxima carta: Situaciones extremadamente peligrosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeeno… Aquí su querida escritora xD <strong>

**¡Que nadie se sienta insulta o identificado! Esto va en general y el principal objetivo es entretenerlos… Aunque tal vez mas que risa, cause pena, pero ni modo xD Tambien debería decirles que este fic no es solamente mío, sino de todos. Ustedes ponen el tema, ustedes me dicen de qué quieren leer y sobre todo, ustedes deciden si quieren que lo continúe o deje como está. Solo dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias xD**


	2. Situaciones extremadamente peligrosas

**Bueeeno, como se lo prometí a un par, aquí está la segunda carta de Po… Espero la disfruten y les haga reír aunque sea un poquito. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener vocabulario completamente fuera del contexto y expresiones que nada que ver… Ok,ya xD ¡A leer! **

**Situaciones extremadamente peligrosas: Mujeres**

Oh, si… Porque cuando proteges China es imposible no caer en ellas. Es cierto, luego de un tiempo (semanas, meses, años o tal vez, en muy raros y exceptuados casos, milenios) pueden llegar a convertir en algo más. Una anécdota, tal vez graciosa, tal vez no tanto. Un recuerdo se significativo valor sentimental. Incluso se puede sacar de ella motivos para burlarse durante semanas de tus compañeros y hacerte el mega-híper-súper-duper-alfa-mega-delta-celta-ultra-bárbaro valiente del grupo. Pero la realidad es siempre la misma; Cuando nos encontramos en aquella situación extremadamente peligrosa ¡Nos cagamos en las patas!

Si, muchachos, hablemos a lo criollo… Mucho fifí-cucú, pero no. ¡Nos cagamos! Así de simple. No existe valiente que no tema al verse rodeado por veinte rinocerontes con aspecto de no haber conocido en su vida un baño o cuando se encuentra en el cuarto de Tigresa, mientras ella duerme, por una apuesta hecha a Mono y por obra del karma (si, esa muy perra que nos jode a todos) ves como aquella _pacífica_ felina comienza a moverse entre sueños y a murmurar incoherencias.

P.d. Así supe que yo le gustaba… ^_^ ¡Que leeeeendo!

No, no hay guerrero tan valiente como para no temblar, cual Mantis en frente de una hembra que quiere su cabeza, al encontrarse en situaciones como aquellas. Yo, por ejemplo, que escondidito en mi cuevita, rezo a todos los ancestros que Tigresa no me esté buscando. ¡Le dije a la muy de Rebeca que dejara de acosarme!... Aaaaah *suspiro* la juventud de hoy en día no entiende.

En vista de mi situación actual, me he propuesto hablar de algo que, veo yo, les gusta escribir demasiado y que he leído tantas veces, que por un momento he llegado a proponerme que ya es una especie de tradición entre ustedes, queridos escritores de Fanfiction; Bromas pesadas. Si, tal vez digan que no tiene nada que ver con el título, pero ¿saben qué? ¡Tiene mucho que ver! Porque ¿Quiénes son las frecuentes victimas de esas bromas?... ¡Exacto! Tigresa y Víbora.

Y cuando aquellas dos encantadoras hembras son el centro de dichas bromas, la situación puede volverse de "extremo peligro".

¡Vaaaaaamos! Hay blancos muchos más divertidos y menos peligrosos que esos, chicos. ¿Es que acaso gozan del sufrimiento de sus personajes favoritos? ¿Eh? Si es así, díganmelo que en este mismo momento salgo y le cuento a Tigresa quien es Rebeca y por qué me escribió…. Jajajajajajjajajaja Ok, que ni yo me la creí. ¬¬ ni sueñen.

Como les decía… *Se hace el intelectual*… Todos amamos hacer bromas y yo, su amado Guerrero Dragón, también disfruto de aquel milenario arte de burlar a aquellos demasiado inocentes e ingenuos como para percatarse a tiempo de tal jugarreta. Pero todo tiene sus límites. Víbora… Bien, la serpiente es algo blanda. Ella no nos golpeará, no nos dejará con un molar menos ni tampoco destruirá la posibilidad de que podamos llegar a engendrar a un descendiente que siga con nuestras tradiciones. Pero ¡¿Tigresa?! ¡¿Es enserio?!

#Palmface #IMPACTADO #tEpASAs #No #Morite #Nodejescrías #¿Cuantacopastenevo? #Erapenal #AndatedeChina #JodemeunaladelordshenyunpelodelpeludotraserodeTaiLung

¿Es que enserio quieren que Dragones Guerreros S.A cierre la fábrica por falla de equipo? ¡Es mujer está loca!... Bien, aclaro algo (por si ella lee esto), la amo con toda mi alma, es lo mejor que tengo (junto a nuestra hija… ¡Hola mi amor!... Mira, papi es escritor… Ah, cierto, no lee la enana), y sinceramente no me arrepiento de nada cuando la veo cada mañana, así, babeando cual cascada, con pinta de macho mal aseado y roncando cual digno soldado del ejército imperial, pero no de esos soldados felinos que tienen cuerpo Calienta-Pendejas-pre-pubertas, sino de esos soldados tipo rinocerontes o yeti de las nieves. No, señores, no me arrepiento de estar con ella. Pero, el amor es sincero y yo también; ¡Esa mujer está loca!

¿Tienen idea de lo que pasó con Mono aquella vez que ella lo encontró en su cuarto? ¿O con Mantis aquella vez que, por accidente, ya que fue empujado por el simio, terminó chocando contra el trasero de la felina y esta lo acusó de pervertido?... Bueno ¡Nadie sabe! Solo que al día siguiente ellos entraron en la cocina y ya no eran los mismos. Es más, hay quienes dicen que esa misma noche en que sucedieron dichos acontecimientos vieron un O.S.N.I (Objeto Simiesco No Identificado) y escucharon un G.M (Grito de Mantis, conocido por ser muy similar a los de niña, pero mucho más agudo y chillón).

Lo sé, eso da miedo… Y les diré algo que da aún más miedo; *Mira a todos lados. Todo está oscuro. Se golpea con una roca en Po Junior. No hay moros a la costa* hace unos meses, Zeng barría el Salón de los Héroes como quien no quiere la cosa y en eso, entra Tigresa, con aquella cara que asusta incluso a Ke-Pa. No escuché lo que dijeron, pero el pobre pato agachó la cabeza y muy nervioso siguió a Tigresa afuera de este. Desde ese día, no sabemos nada de él.

Como ven, el peligro se encuentra en cualquier lugar donde se encuentre Tigresa… Aun no entiendo ¿Po qué insisten en meternos en ese tipo de problemas? ¿Qué les hice?¿Que les hizo Mono, Mantis o Grulla?

Queridos escritores de Fanfictión, ya sé que una situación de extremo riesgo es indispensable para sus historias, que le da emoción, que les da sentido, pero, por lo que más amen y valoren en sus vidas, ¡Con las chicas no!... Manden un ejércitos de lobos, que Lord Shen reviva con mil cañones, que aparezca Tai Lung travestido y atacando con "Poder de diva", ¡Pero no una mujer! (Oh, mujer, perfecta creación de la naturaleza, que estás leyendo esto, por favor, os ruego no se ofenda)

Ellas tienen un No-Se-Que que logra atemorizar hasta al más fiero guerrero… ¿Se han preguntado por qué siempre hay brujas? ¿Por qué muchas veces son MUJERES las mejores villanas? ¿Las más temidas? ¿Las más fieras?... Bueno, yo sí y he llegado a una conclusión; Creo que hablo por todos los machos de China, cuando digo "La mujer es cosa del diablo". Si, chicos, tal como leen. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, se les ocurra confiar en un ser que sangre cinco o más días y no muera. Eso no es de Dios.

Y así, queridos amigos, hablando de mujeres… ¿Por qué tienen que poner a una chica loca que quiera violarme? ¿O algunas gatas en celo que quieran la cabeza de Tigresa y así quedarse conmigo? Mas importante ¡¿Por qué siempre conmigo?!... Mono es guapo, Mantis igual Grulla… tiene lo suyo. Ojo, no estoy admitiendo ser homosexual, les aseguro que me gustan las tetas ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°), tan solo quiero decir; ¡No soy el único macho en China! Si el más guapo y bárbaro, pero no el único. ¡Usen otros blancos!

Y bueno, con esto termina mi pequeña carta… Ahora *le suena el estómago* debo llegar a casa de mi padre y comer algo sin que Tigresa me vea. Queridos escritores de Fanfiction, esto es todo por hoy.

**Continuará… **

**Bueno, algo corto, pero los estudios no me dejan escribir demasiado… He ahí, chicos y chicas, la opinión de Po sobre nuestra manía de ponerle en cada esquina locas psicópatas dispuestas a todo por estar con él. xD ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Rebeca y toda la cosa de la carta? ¡Ya lo verán! xDDD**

**Y antes de irme, dejenme adelantarles algo de la proxima carta, escrita por... *Redoble de tambores*... ¡La maestra Tigresa! Oh, si, guapos y guapas, sabrán lo que opina la maestra de kung fu mas fiera de China sobre... Nah, lo sabrán en la proxima xD**


End file.
